<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu but it's heathers by Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953575">Haikyuu but it's heathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly/pseuds/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly'>Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Heathers (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto is just sad and innocent (mostly), Heathers AU, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo is a bitch, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly/pseuds/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not the first person to do this but it's just my take on it<br/>It has a mix of the heathers musical and the movie in it.<br/>Though most of the chapters will be based off the songs, so if you haven't heard the musical I suggest doing that while reading this.<br/>I started this on wattpad-<br/>It's under the same name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters, their rolls, and why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters and their rolls:</p><p>Kuroo tetsurou as Heather chandler. they have a lot more in common than i first thought, they are both leaders that climed to the top. kuroo is smart, cunning, sharp. As is Heather C. I cant see anyone else playing her better than him. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru as Heather duke. This one i thought about a lot. Most people would put him as Heather chandler but i just cant see it that way. Sure oikawa is also leader, he's talented, but theres one thing a lot of people seem to forget. He never won. He never went to nationals. no matter how hard he tried to win he was beaten out by someone else. <strike>yes i know about how he is in the timeskip but we're talking highschool right now.</strike> who else do we know is a natural leader, very hardworking, but never stays at the top? Heather D. </p><p>Kōtarō Bokuto as Heather McNamara. Kuroo and bokuto are best friends, how could I not? but also, the rather whimsical nature they both have seem to have, happy but aware to an extent, stong, intellegent. neither is dumb or anything like that but we can see with heather M. that when heather C. died her safe heaven fell apart, she was no longer safe, and seen as a liability in a way, which ends up pushing her to attempt suicide. we have seen how bokuto deals with his problems, he doesnt face them, rather hides from them. but what if his problem was too big to hide from? </p><p>Now for our 'lovebirds'</p><p>Tadashi yamaguchi as Veronica sawyer</p><p>Tsukishima kei as Jason dean</p><p>I thought of this randomly while listening to 'our love is god' from heathers the musical and I just think that these two fit their respective parts well, i dont really have much else to say than that. </p><p>Background characters:</p><p>Kageyama and hinata will be playing yamaguchi/veronicas friends</p><p>yui and daichi will be playing at yamaguchi/veronicas parents<br/><br/>takeda will play ms. fleming</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is now yamaguchi joined the heathers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I suggest listening to beautiful from heathers before reading this</p><p>(Lunch time)</p><p>Yamaguchi hinata and kageyama all sit at lunch together like they do every day "ok so, who's hosting movie night tomorrow?" Hinata asks excitedly, they always took turns having movie nights. one person brought the snacks, another brought the movie, and one had it at their house. <br/>"We can have it at my house" Kageyama offers in his usual monotone voice as he focuses more on the food infront of him than the actual conversation. Yamaguchi only nods a bit, starring off at something (someone) not really paying attention to the conversation either. Hinata notices this and looks in the direction yamaguchi had been staring "are you starring at the new boy??" He asks, yamaguchi who had suddenly snapped back into reality blushes a bit looking away, just shrugging.<br/>"You so were!" Hinata says laughing a bit<br/>But that laugh is quickly silenced when the cafeteria doors open to reveal the three most popular and handsome people in the school.<br/>Bokuto kotaro, captain of the volleyball team, his dad is looooaded he sells engagement rings.<br/>Oikawa tooru, he runs the yearbook committee. No one knows his real personality, hes a sad mystery. usually over shadowed by the one and only... <br/>Kuroo tetsurou, the all mighty... The leader of the three... He is a mythic bitch.<br/>The trio walks to their table obviously enjoying how the people around them drool and stare at how they look, but once they sit down the natural chatter of the cafeteria slowly comes back.<br/>"Geez... Wouldn't being able to sit at their table be amazing?" Hinata says<br/>Kageyama shakes his head "what would be amazing would be if they were nicer" He says<br/>"That would be beautiful..." Yamaguchi adds quietly before going back to his little daydream..</p><p>(after lunch in the bathrooms)</p><p>"It huuuuurts!!" Tooru whines holding his knee while sitting on the floor<br/>"Grow up Tooru, it can't be that bad" Kuroo says rolling his eyes<br/>"Maybe you should see a doctor for that" Koutarou says stating the obvious<br/>"Yeah... Maybe I should" Tooru says</p><p>That's when one of the teachers, takeda ittetsu walks into the bathroom seeing bokuto and kuroo <br/>Takeda sighs "bokuto and kuroo-" Takeda gets cut off by a groan "owwwww..." Oikawa says<br/>"And oikawa of course... Did you three not hear the bell?" Takeda says<br/>"Tooru hurt his knee! We're helping him." Kuroo says though not very convincingly.<br/>"Not without a hall pass your not.. I'm going to have to give you detention" Takeda says sighing once again, usualy he was much more lenient than this but with these boys? its always a problem. </p><p>What none of the four knew at the moment was that in one of the stalls was yamaguchi tadashi who right now was writing a fake hall pass, once he finishes he walks out of the stall and over to the four "excuse me... Mr. Takeda... All four of us are actually on a hall pass... Yearbook committee..." He says quietly giving the fake hall pass to Takeda<br/>Takeda looks at it for a moment before giving it back and noding "ok then... Well hurry up and get where you need to be" He says and then leaves, if thereare any students he trusts it would be yamaguchi and his friends.</p><p>Once Takeda was out of the bathroom oikawa gets up slowly ignoring the pain and goes over to kuroo and bokuto<br/>Kuroo looks at the fake hall pass "this is an amazing fake... What's your name?" He asks<br/>"U-uh... My name is tadashi yamaguchi... I um... Have a request" Tadashi says shaking slightly from nervousness<br/>Kuroo raises an eyebrow "what request?" He asks<br/>"U-um... Let me sit at your table at lunch! Just once! You guys don't have to talk to me... If people see you tolerate me... I'll stop getting bullied..." Tadashi says quietly <br/>For a bit silence fills the bathroom so tadashi decides to speak up once again "I-i can also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes..."<br/>"What about prescriptions??" Oikawa asks quickly but is quickly shut down by kuroo<br/>"Shut up Tooru" Kuroo says while starting to contemplate the situation more his eyes staring yamaguchi down like a predetor<br/>"Sorry tetsurou..." Oikawa says his voice quiet<br/>"Ya know... For a greasy little nobody you do have some good looking features." Kuroo says "and an oddly symmetrical face... I bet if I took a meat cleaver down the center of your face I would have matching halves..." Bokuto says "you could loose a bit of weight though." Oikawa says cuts in<br/>"Hmm..." Kuroo starts to think a bit more and then smiles evily as an idea hits him "we could put you to use..." He says and then turns to oikawa and bokuto "oikawa, get him an outfit out of your bag. And bokuto I need your comb" He says "let's make him beautiful" Kuroo states and then looks at yamaguchi once again "ok?" Kuroo asks and yams nods quickly "ok!" </p><p>(Meanwhile with hinata and kageyama)</p><p>They're standing at hinatas locker waiting for yamaguchi to get back from the bathroom "wonder why tadashi is taking so long..." Hinata says<br/>"He's probably taking a shit" Kageyama says<br/>"Don't be so vulgar!! Say poop!!" Hinata says<br/>"Shit." Kageyama says<br/>"Poop!" Hinata yells back<br/>This continues for a bit till they both calm down when they notice people are staring down the hallway whispering things like<br/>"they're coming this way!"<br/>And<br/>"Who's that with them??"<br/>Kageyama and hinata decide to look in the direction of all the excitement<br/>All they see is...<br/>Kuroo tetsurou...<br/>Oikawa tooru...<br/>Bokuto kotaro...<br/>And...<br/>"TADASHI?!" Hinata yells surprised to see one of his best friends in a amazing outfit walking down the hall with the three most popular and loved people in the entire school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Candy store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2 weeks later) </p><p>It's been two weeks since the three most loved people in his school practically adopted yamaguchi<br/>
He has learned to do a lot of different hand writings in those two weeks... Including the handwriting of the captain of the football team... The person hinata has has a crush on since the 3rd grade<br/>
"I don't want to do it... Hinata has never done anything wrong to you guys or me!" Tadashi says but quiets down when he gets a glare from kuroo<br/>
"You've been doing so well... Why do you have to start to struggle now?" Kuroo says obviously pissed off "ya know. Normally i would beat the sense into you, and everyone here could watch! but I'm feeling nice so here's some advice listen up biotch. This is your one and only chance to be anything but a pathetic little bitch boy that anyone could squish at any time. I suggest you write the damn note before I take matters into my own fucking hands. And you don't want to see that happen..." Kuroo says and then signals oikawa, basically telling him to say something<br/>
Tooru thinks for a moment before speaking "ya know, it's about time for you to prove you not a loser anymore! Because with us girls and guys fall at your feet! They pay all the checks and help you cheat! Now all you have to do is say goodbye to the old you" Oikawa says<br/>
And then bokuto says "either way, that freaks not your friend. I can tell in the end! If he had your shot he would leave you to rot! But of course you don't care, fine! go braid his hair! Maybe Sesame Street is on."<br/>
Kuroo steps closer to tadashi "or you can forget that creep and get in my Jeep! Let's go tear up someone's lawn! So what are you waiting for? Do this and you practically be like a kid in a candy store! You just gotta prove your not a pussy anymore! And step into my candy store. You can join the team"<br/>
Bokuto and oikawa: "or you can bitch and moan"<br/>
Kuroo: "you could live the dream!"<br/>
Bokuto and oikawa: "or you can die alone!"<br/>
Kuroo: "you could fly with eagles"<br/>
All: "or if you'd prefer"<br/>
"keep on testing me and end up like him!" Kuroo yells in yamaguchis face<br/>
Tadashi backs up "alright! Alright!! ...ill write it..." Tadashi says looking at the ground with a sigh<br/>
Kuroo smirks "good. Oikawa, get over here so he can use your back to write" Kuroo says<br/>
Oikawa sighs but does as he's told </p><p>(Later) </p><p>Hinata runs up to tadashi all excited, kageyama trailing behind him, looking not too pleased about what he just found out. <br/>
"Tadashi look!! The captain of the football team terushima wrote me a note!! He invited me to his party this weekend!!" Hinata says<br/>
"Wow... Good for you hinata..." Tadashi says<br/>
"I'm so happy!!" Hinata says before skipping off </p><p>Oikawa, kuroo, and bokuto walk over to tadashi once again "you did a good job with that note. That little weirdo has no idea it's a fake" Tooru says laughing "shut up tooru. He might hear you dumbass." Kuroo says<br/>
"Sorry.." Tooru says </p><p>Tadashi stays silent... Looking at the ground feeling like shit, he didn't want to do that to hinata</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Care for a slushie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yum yum slushie<br/>I skipped over the song 'holy shit' and the fight scene because idk<br/>I couldn't think of anything rlly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(After school at tadashis house) </p><p>Tadashi is sitting in the living room with his two dads, koushi and daichi<br/>
"Tadashi dear, when are you planning on bringing home a special someone?" Koushi says a bit dramatically he's really just poking fun at his son<br/>
"I dunno dad..." Tadashi says quietly<br/>
"Hey tadashi, you doin ok? You seem down" Daichi says raising a brow at his son<br/>
"Um.. Yeah I'm fine, don't worry..." Tadashi says standing up "uh... Anyways... I kinda gotta go get changed... Tonight I'm gonna be out with kuroo oikawa and bokuto..." </p><p>Koushi sighs looking at him "you know I don't approve of those boys... They seem... Well... Let's just say mean for lack of a better word. What ever happened to hinata and kageyama?" He asks<br/>
"I just don't hang out with them any more... It's not a big deal..." Tadashi says<br/>
"But why not? You've been friends since you were little kids!" Daichi says<br/>
"We just don't ok?" Tadashi says harshly before walking away </p><p>-about an hour later- </p><p>Tadashi rushes out of his house and to kuroos car getting in<br/>
"Took you long enough" Kuroo says and starts driving<br/>
"Sorry... I had trouble with my hair... And with covering my freckles..." Tadashi says<br/>
"Don't just tell people that. Your basically loading their gun for them so they can shoot you" Kuroo says rolling his eyes "I don't know how you haven't died yet."<br/>
After a bit of driving they pull up at a 7eleven<br/>
"What are we doing here..?" Tadashi asks<br/>
"I want you to get me a soda and some corn nuts" Kuroo says handing tadashi some money<br/>
"O-oh ok.." Tadashi says and gets out of the car "what kind..?" He asks<br/>
"Barbecue"<br/>
Tadashi nods and goes inside, walking down an isle when he comes face to face with the boy of his dreams, tsukishima kei<br/>
"...H-hey! Um... Hi... We uh... Have the same homeroom and science class... So I wanted to say hi..." Yamaguchi says<br/>
"Hi, your name is tadashi. Am I correct?" Tsukishima asks<br/>
"Y-yeah! That's my name but you can call me whatever..." Yamaguchi says<br/>
"Alright then... Whatever" Tsukki says and yamaguchi laughs a bit at the joke<br/>
Tsukki can't help but find himself blushing a bit at the South dof tadashis laughter... It's angelic
..<br/>
"I um... Didn't catch your name" Yamaguchi says<br/>
"I didn't thow it" Kei says but then sighs "my names tsukishima kei" He says<br/>
Tadashi smiles "alright then... Tsukishima...tsukki...Can I call you tsukki?" He asks<br/>
Kei seems to contemplate it a bit before shrugging<br/>
"Ok!" Tadashi says and then sees the corn nuts and remembers kuroo "fuck..." Tadashi whispers and grabs them "I uh... Gotta hurry up a bit" He says<br/>
"Oh, well I guess I gotta get back to work too...hey...would you care for a slushi? " Tsukki says<br/>
"Uh... Sure but...can I ask something? why work at a seven eleven??" Tadashi asks<br/>
"Well... When your dad can't decide were he want to live you seem to always go from place to place... I've been through ten highschools...and barely anything is the same at any new school... So I don't learn people names or faces... All I can really trust is this concrete oasis... It seems every time something goes wrong... There's a seven eleven right there" Tsukki says<br/>
"Oh... But... Again... Why seven eleven?? Aren't there better places??" Tadashi asks the same question not really getting an answer the first time<br/>
"Well... Each store is the same, from Los Vegas to Boston. The same types of isles that I love to get lost in"<br/>
Tsukki doesn't know know why he's telling all of this to tadashi... He just feels compelled to "and hey... Who needs cocaine when you have slushies to numb the pain.... All ya gotta do is freeze your brain. Happiness comes when everything numbs..." He says and offers a slushy to tadashi<br/>
"Does your mommy know you eat all that trash?" Tadashi says trying to joke around a bit to lift the mood<br/>
"Tch... Not anymore" Kei says "when mom was alive we almost lived normal but now it's just me and my dad and we're less formal... I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent and that the world doesn't own you a cent. I mean look at you, yamaguchi tadashi... You probably go to some collage and marry a lawyer. But remember, the skys gonna hurt when it falls... So you'd better start building some walls." He says taking tadashis slushy and drinking a bit from it before giving it back "so freeze your brain... Swim in the ice and get lost in the pain..." Kei sighs and starts to talk while thinking at the same time "Shut your eyes tight till you vanish from sight... Let nothing remain... Just shatter your skull fight your pain with more pain. Forget who you are, unburden your load. Forget in six you'll be back on the road! When the voice in your head says your better off dead don't open a vein-!" Kei gets cut off by tadashi hugging him tightly<br/>
Tsukishima hadn't realized that while saying all of that he slowly started crying... He hadn't even realized what he was saying... It seems like tadashi may have put him under a spell...<br/>
"Shit...sorry" Kei says wiping his tears away, a bit embarrassed to be honest<br/>
"No... Don't be sorry... Your ok..." Tadashi says quietly still hugging him, wanting him to feel better<br/>
Tsukki can't help but smiles down at tadashi a bit "alright alright... Get off" He says pushing tadashi off of him and pushing the slushy closer to his face " Here.. It's your turn to try it" Kei says<br/>
Tadashi blushes but does just that taking a sip of the slushy </p><p>-meanwhile in the car- </p><p>"Goddammit tadashi. I ask you to do one thing! What the hell are you doing I'm there?! Getting fucked?!" Kuroo says to himself while getting out of the car and marching to the doors of the 7eleven opening them "tadashi! What the hell?! I sent you in to buy one goddamn bag of corn nuts And a fucking soda!! That's it!! The hell are you doing in here?! We're going to be late!" Kuroo yells not caring that he is making a scene. Yamaguchi flinches at the sudden yelling "shit right... S-sorry! I was just uh..." Tadashi doesn't really know what to say, tsukki who now has a rather annoyed expression on his face notices this and sighs looking at kuroo now. "I was holding him here. I'm not sorry though, and neither is he. He's not just your pet dog that does whatever you say." He says pushing his glasses up a bit. Kuroo rolls his eyes "so that's what you've been doing? Flirting with the new weirdo? Damn tadashi, didn't know your standards were that low." Kuroo says this and then laughs at the two. Tsukki rolls his eyes while yamaguchi frowns "l-lets just leave ok?" yamaguchi says to kuroo who only shrugs and goes into the isles to get what he wants. 
Yamaguchi turns to tsukki "...im sorry about that..." He says quietly looking down, tsukki sighs and shakes his head "it's fine. But anyways, shouldn't you be leaving to hang out with your friends now?" He says but yamaguchi just shrugs "I wouldn't call them my friends... More like people I work with..." He says and tsukishima can't help but laugh a bit "wow... Well then, I guess I'll see you around ok? Your 'coworker' seems to want to leave now" He says pointing at kuroo who is glaring at them and standing at the entrance. Yamaguchi just nods and walks away from tsukki over to kuroo, who harshly grabbes his arm and pulls him outside till they're at the car "your such a little bitch you know the right? To think! All the shit I've done for you and I don't even get a fucking thank you! Instead you do this shit to me. Ruin all my goddamn hard work by falling for the weirdo of the school!!" Kuroo says punching the door to his car before sighing calmong himself down "but it's whatever. You still have tonight. Do not fuck it up." He says getting into the car, tadashi gets in as well. And with that, they're off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>